Gubila
Gubira (グビラ - Gubira) is a monster who appeard in the TV series, Ultraman. He appears in episode 24. Subtitle: Deep Sea Monster (深海怪獣 - Shinkai kaijū) Ultraman Powers/Abilities *Drill: Tipping the front of Gubira’s head is a long, rotating drill it can use to burrow through the ground and attack enemies. This drill is strong enough to catch circular-shaped projectile attacks and swing them back at opponents such as Ultraman's Ultra Slash. *Extraordinary Jumper: Gubira is capable of jumping high and far through the air. *Water Spray: Gubira can spray a blast of water from his forehead. It is not very powerful though, only good for close range combat. History Within the depths of the pacific ocean, a strange new beast crawled forth. A fish-like monstrosity, it began a relentless assault on a newly constructed underwater science facility. Its attacks trapped several people within the base, including members of the Science Patrol. As the others tried to rescue them, it became obvious their weapons could do little. With oxygen running low within the complex and the threat of decompression and flooding growing, Shin Hayata transformed into Ultraman. The drill-tipped monster began to tunnel into the ground and emerged inland with Ultraman following close behind! As the two battled, the red and silver giant unleashed his Ultra-Slash. The circular disk of jagged energy looped around Gubira’s drill and, with a quick move, it was launched back at the hero. Surprised, Ultraman had to react quickly as the creature lunged at him. With a quick chop, the giant broke off the beast’s drill! In pain, Gubira was helpless as Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, obliterating the sea monster and allowing the hero to rescue those trapped inside the undersea base. Trivia *Gubira's roar is a slightly modifyed roar of the Daiei Monster, Barugon. *Originally Gubira was to be created from a modifyed Gavadon suit, but ultimately a new costume was made overall. *Gubira has a slightly similar appearance to the Ultraman Tiga monster, Geoshark. It is possible that he was the inspiration behind Geoshark. *Originally Gubira was suppose to be Rei's third monster in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. However, he was replaced by Eleking. *Although not physically seen, Gubira is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Saga Gubira reappeared in the movie, Ultraman Saga. Gubira (as well as Earthtron and Gomess (S)) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. Gubira first appears in the middle of a desolate city to rampage with only Taiga of Super GUTS to stop him. Ultraman Cosmos soon appears and manages to calm down Gubira with the Luna Shootless, turning Gubira good. Later in the film, Gubira returns having been brainwashed again by Alien Bat and joins Gomess (S) in battling against Ultraman Cosmos (and Ultraman Zero, whom was only 5 meters tall.) Ultraman Cosmos manages to calm down Gubira with the Luna Shootless, again turning the monster good. However, Gubira was tragically murdered by Alien Bat for his failure. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Movie Kaiju